


Hẹn gặp em vào một sớm mai nắng vàng ở Moscow.

by tunathefish



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ex Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, John Wick AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID, ao3 word count is weird i swear it's 5k, but they still love each other a lot, i hated it as i was writing it, i'll translate it into english someday, if i ever get to write part 2 it'll be angst with a happy ending, like a whole lot of author's self-indulgence, not really i just borrow the Intercontinental setting, rated T because of that one kiss scene, this was supposed to be darker but i succ, đừng đọc :(
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunathefish/pseuds/tunathefish
Summary: San và Yunho là một cặp trời định, rất nhiều người đã từng nói như vậy. Đó là chuyện của quá khứ."Tell me the reason why you're so familiar in the moment that our eyes meetPerhaps for a long time we've been possessed by magic and lost our memories"
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, minor SeongSang
Kudos: 2





	Hẹn gặp em vào một sớm mai nắng vàng ở Moscow.

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là quà mừng sinh nhật sớm cho cô chủ blog San ôm Kuma còn Yunho ôm San aka bạn Ka Nờ đáng iu. You're one of the most enthusiastic yunsanists I know and I'm glad V-yunsanists have you as our captain hehe! 
> 
> Con fic này được lấy cảm hứng từ bài hát Moscow Moscow của ONF, mình suggest mọi người mở Moscow Mosow 1 hour loop để có không khí khi đọc fic nhe! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Chuyến bay dự kiến sẽ hạ cánh tại sân bay quốc tế Sheremetyevo, thủ đô Moscow của Nga trong mười lăm phút nữa, vào lúc 18 giờ 30 giờ địa phương. Xin quý khách vui lòng cài chặt dây an toàn và không rời khỏi chỗ ngồi của mình kể từ giờ phút này. Cảm ơn quý khách đã bay cùng phi hành đoàn chúng tôi.”

Yunho gấp quyển sách lại và tháo chiếc headphone xuống khỏi đầu. Thở hắt một cái, cậu hướng mắt ra phía cửa sổ. Ngày đang chuyển dần thành đêm, Moscow đang dần bước vào những ngày mưa dai dẳng. Mưa thì chẳng to, nhưng đủ để làm người ta không thể nào bước ra đường mà không cảm thấy khó chịu. Mặc dù chưa xuống khỏi máy bay nhưng Yunho vẫn cảm nhận được bầu khí lạnh bên ngoài, cậu bất giác rùng mình, nước Nga và mưa chẳng bao giờ là một sự kết hợp vui vẻ.

 _Mình đang làm cái quái gì vậy?_ Yunho thở dài khi cậu với lấy chiếc túi dưới chân, lấy ra chiếc khăn màu tím choàng vội qua cổ, rồi tống hết mọi đồ dùng tư trang khác vào đấy. Điều buồn cười là, năm nào đến đây cậu cũng tự hỏi đúng một câu như thế, nhưng chẳng thể nào trả lời được. 

  
  
  
  


“Chào mừng quý khách đến với Intercontinental Moscow, tôi có thể giúp gì được cho quý khách?”

Yunho cười gượng trước sự máy móc của người con gái đứng ở bàn lễ tân. Cậu đưa tay lên chỉnh lại mái tóc nâu loà xoà của mình rồi chuyển trọng tâm sang chân còn lại, “Cô là người mới hả? Andrew đâu rồi?”.

Trước khi cô gái kịp phản ứng, từ đằng xa một người đàn ông trong bộ vest màu đen lịch lãm bước đến, nở một nụ cười chân thành khi nhìn thấy Yunho. Anh ta có phần thấp hơn Yunho, nhưng cái khí chất và thần thái ấy thì không hề kém cạnh tí nào

“Ah sĩ quan Jeong, vẫn đúng giờ như mọi khi. Hân hạnh được đón tiếp cậu ở Intercontinental Moscow năm nay.” Rồi anh ta quay sang cười với cô gái kia, “Phiền em nhờ người đưa hành lý của cậu Jeong đây lên phòng 1023 nhé.” 

“Nhưng mà anh Andrew này, phòng 1023 đã có khách rồi ạ...?” Cô ngập ngừng thắc mắc. 

“Em cứ làm theo lời anh nói đi.” Người đàn ông mỉm cười trìu mến rồi quay vào trong.

Cô gái gật đầu làm theo và không hỏi thêm câu nào. Yunho nhìn cô và đặt lên bàn một đồng tiền vàng trông quá đỗi quen thuộc với bất kì nhân viên nào ở Intercontinental. “Cảm ơn cô”, cậu nói rồi khẽ chào cô gái trước khi bước đi theo người đàn ông kia.

  
  
  
  


Mọi thứ vẫn như những gì Yunho nhớ từ lần trước đến đây. Vẫn là cái hào nhoáng đặc trưng của Intercontinental, là những hành lang tường trắng thảm đỏ sang trọng, là những con người khoác trên mình những bộ quần áo lộng lẫy (bất kể họ là dòng dõi quyền quý hay những cái tên khét tiếng trong giới sát thủ). Ai cũng chỉ chú tâm đến công việc của riêng mình, bởi vì ở Intercontinental, những người tọc mạch thường không có kết cục tốt đẹp.

“Con bé là em họ của Mingi, làm việc ở đây được 6 tháng rồi, cũng khá lắm. Nó đang thực tập để sau này tiếp quản Intercontinental, ở đâu thì chưa biết được.” Andrew giải thích khi cả hai người đi về hướng quầy bar của khách sạn. “Có khi ngay tại Moscow này cũng nên,” anh cười.

“Nó thế chỗ anh rồi anh đi đâu?” Yunho nói, tay kéo chiếc khăn xuống thấp để người kia nghe rõ hơn. 

“Yeosang cũng sắp hoàn thành luận án tiến sĩ rồi, bố mẹ muốn em ấy về lại Hàn Quốc. Cũng không phải là bắt ép em ấy tiếp quản sự nghiệp gì cả, họ chỉ muốn đứa con trai duy nhất bên cạnh trong tuổi xế chiều thôi.”

“À và dĩ nhiên là anh sẽ về theo cậu ấy hả?”

“Anh vừa cầu hôn em ấy tháng trước,” hai má Andrew ửng hồng, “Nước Nga không phải là nơi lý tưởng để kết hôn cho lắm,” Yunho khịt mũi, cậu biết chứ, thời gian sống ở đây cùng _em ấy_ chẳng dễ dàng gì cho cam, “Đợi Yeosang học xong thì anh sẽ chuyển công tác về lại Seoul.” Rồi anh nắm lấy tay của Yunho, mắt sáng rỡ “Khi đấy em nhất định phải làm phù rể cho anh nhé!” 

“Tất nhiên rồi hyung! Chúc mừng cả hai người nhé,” Yunho cười phấn khích, “vậy là sau này anh sẽ không phải nghe người khác gọi bằng cái tên Andrew đó nữa rồi, Seonghwa-ssi nhỉ?” 

"Khó mà tưởng tượng được ấy," Andrew, (à không), Seonghwa vừa nói vừa đưa tay lên cằm mà đăm chiêu, "anh đã bắt đầu sống ở Nga từ rất lâu rồi, lâu đến mức một số từ tiếng Hàn anh cũng quên luôn." 

Tính ra Yunho quen biết Seonghwa cũng ngót nghét gần 10 năm, từ những ngày đầu tiên cậu chính thức gia nhập Tổ chức, cậu xem anh như anh ruột trong gia đình. Trong suốt thời gian đó, Seonghwa đã luôn trông chừng, chăm sóc và chỉ dạy cho Yunho tận tình những gì cậu cần biết để tồn tại trong giới này. 

Yunho ngưỡng mộ Seonghwa vì rất nhiều lý do. Anh ấy là một con người rất cương trực, công tư phân minh và rất có trách nhiệm với công việc của mình. Bất kì người nào cũng có thể dễ dàng nhận thấy Seonghwa là một kẻ đáng gờm, đặc biệt người trong ngành rất nể trọng anh vì có thể tự thân vươn lên vị trí quản lý Intercontinental ở một độ tuổi trẻ như vậy. Yunho nợ anh rất nhiều, anh là ân nhân, là người thầy, là anh trai, và cũng chính là người đã giúp Yunho gặp được _em_.

"Ừa. Anh thậm chí còn ở đây trước cả khi em và San gặp nhau nữa." Yunho buộc miệng, giọng cậu lạnh tanh.

Seonghwa đang đi bỗng khựng lại vì câu nói đó, đôi mày anh nheo lại tỏ rõ vẻ khó hiểu. Anh quay sang nhìn Yunho và đặt tay lên vai cậu, "Yunho này..." và Seonghwa bỏ lửng câu nói đó, ánh mắt của anh có phần thương xót cho cậu trai cao lớn kia. 

"Hyung, làm ơn đừng nhìn em với ánh mắt đó," Yunho cười trừ, "em ổn mà, em ấy cũng ổn, mọi người đều ổn." _Có gì mà không ổn?_

"Dựa trên những gì hai đứa đang làm thì anh không nghĩ vậy...", Seonghwa thở dài lắc đầu, "Nhưng đó là chuyện của hai đứa, anh sẽ không can thiệp vào. Chỉ là, nếu em cần gì thì cứ nói anh, nhé!" 

Yunho gật đầu. Họ không nói gì với nhau sau đó. Cũng may mắn rằng quãng đường còn lại đến quầy bar cũng ngắn ngủi, nếu không Yunho sẽ chết ngạt vì cái bầu không khí gượng gạo này. 

"San có công việc nên sẽ đến trễ, thằng bé nhờ anh đưa cái này cho em, em hãy chờ nó ở đây." Seonghwa lấy trong túi áo ra một chiếc hộp nhung đỏ và đưa cho Yunho. _Cái gì vậy? Em ấy lại tính bày trò gì nữa vậy?_ Yunho có thoáng ngạc nhiên nhưng vẫn giữ vẻ điềm tĩnh vốn có của bản thân. "Cảm ơn hyung," Yunho đón lấy chiếc hộp từ tay Seonghwa, "chúc hyung một buổi tối an lành."

"Em cũng vậy nhé Yunho. Chúc em một tuần vui vẻ ở Moscow." Seonghwa cười rồi quay bước đi. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Một ly martini đi Woo."

Yunho nói với người bartender có mái tóc màu tím bạc đang bận gây ấn tượng với các vị khách nữ bằng những trò pha chế của cậu ta. Wooyoung vẫn luôn như vậy, là trung tâm của mọi ánh nhìn. Mọi sự giao tiếp đến với cậu ấy đều rất tự nhiên, Yunho chưa từng gặp người nào đã tiếp xúc với Wooyoung mà không phải lòng cậu ta ít nhất một lần. _À không, ngoại trừ San_ . San vẫn luôn nói với Yunho rằng em chưa bao giờ và sẽ không bao giờ thích Wooyoung theo kiểu đó, vì cả đời này em chỉ yêu một người thôi, _dù người đó đã có những hành động khiến em đau lòng nhiều thế nào_. 

Tối nay cũng chẳng đông khách lắm, ít nhất thì cũng không phải những vị khách mà Yunho đã quen mặt từ lâu. Cậu thở ra một hơi thật dài rồi đặt lên bàn một đồng tiền khác trước khi có một bàn tay chặn lại. 

“Ấy, chầu này tớ mời nhé.” Wooyoung nói với nụ cười triệu đô trên môi, “cậu trốn cũng kĩ thật đấy, cả năm rồi chẳng thấy đâu.”

“Tớ có trốn đâu, vẫn ở Seoul mà. Cậu thì có bao giờ ghé thăm tớ mỗi khi về Hàn hả Woo?”

“Này này đừng có trách ngược lại tớ.” Cậu trai tóc tím quay đi làm nước cho bạn mình, đôi tay cậu thoăn thoắt, chẳng mấy chốc đã xong. “Chính cậu là người không cho bạn bè đến chơi nhà nhé.”

“Đó là chuyện của bốn năm trước rồi, lúc đó tớ còn trẻ và ngu ngốc, khi nào gặp tớ cũng xin lỗi cậu đủ kiểu luôn đó Woo.” Yunho phản bác lại. 

Wooyoung chun mũi, đặt ly martini lên quầy. Ánh mắt cậu sáng lên khi thấy vật Yunho đang mân mê trên tay, Wooyoung nở một nụ cười tinh quái, “Ái chà chà chà, cuối cùng thì cũng chịu về một nhà rồi đấy à? Tớ đến phát mệt cái sự vờn nhau của hai người suốt thời gian qua rồi đấy, nói trước là tớ xin vị trí làm phù rể của San nha.” 

Giật mình, Yunho ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Wooyoung, “Nói tào lao cái gì vậy?” 

Wooyoung đảo mắt thở dài ngao ngán. Đêm còn dài và cậu biết tốt hơn là nên dành hơi để tiếp khách thay vì cố nói cho Yunho hiểu rằng cậu ta trước đây và sau này vẫn sẽ mãi là một tên ngốc. “Nói cái gì thì cậu tự mà biết chứ.” Rồi cậu quay đi tiếp tục làm công việc của mình.

Yunho không nói gì, chỉ lườm Wooyoung một thoáng rồi lại đổ dồn sự chú ý vào thứ trên tay mình. Một chiếc hộp nhung màu đỏ rượu, lọt thỏm vào lòng bàn tay. Yunho bỗng nghe thấy cực kỳ rõ từng nhịp tim đập trong lòng ngực, não cậu lúc này như chiếc vô tuyến mất sóng, tiếng rè xuất hiện bên tai từ lúc nào đã át hẳn tiếng nhạc jazz êm dịu trong bar. Cậu trai tóc nâu cố tự trấn tĩnh bản thân, mắt vẫn chăm chăm vào thứ trên tay. Cậu mong đợi cái gì ở trong chiếc hộp đấy? Một chiếc usb? Một thiết bị điện tử nào đấy? Một chiếc hộp rỗng? Một...chiếc nhẫn…? Nhưng tại sao lại đưa cậu? Cậu không hiểu, em đang muốn gì vậy? Một nghìn lẻ một suy nghĩ lướt qua trong đầu Yunho và cậu muốn chúng im hết cả đi. Yunho chưa muốn đối mặt với cảm xúc của bản thân dành cho em, không đâu, chưa phải bây giờ.

Đã sáu năm từ khi họ chính thức chia tay, và ba năm từ khi họ bắt đầu gặp lại nhau, nhưng cho đến tận thời điểm này, họ đều chấp nhận một thỏa thuận ngầm rằng những cuộc gặp gỡ này không đồng nghĩa với việc họ sẽ quay lại với nhau. Yunho vẫn luôn tự trách bản thân là một thằng nhát cáy khi chẳng thể nào dõng dạc nói với San rằng cậu vẫn còn yêu em nhiều đến nhường nào, rằng cậu chẳng muốn đợi một năm dài đằng đẵng để gặp em trong vòng một tuần ngắn ngủi rồi hai đứa lại vờ như người dưng với nhau. 

Có quá nhiều hiểu lầm, quá nhiều bồng bột tuổi trẻ dù có muốn cũng chẳng thể sửa chữa được. Yunho là người đã chấm dứt trước, và cậu chẳng có tư cách nào để cầu xin em quay lại. Vào lần đầu tiên gặp lại nhau sau chia tay, cũng ở Moscow này, ánh mắt của em nhìn Yunho đã khác hẳn với lúc trước. Cũng khung cảnh ấy, cũng con người ấy, nhưng cảm giác đã khác xa rồi. Vài chai vodka và dăm ba bản tình ca cũ cũng chỉ đủ níu kéo về thể xác. Cho đến tận bây giờ, Yunho vẫn không biết rằng liệu rằng cậu đã quyết định đúng khi đồng ý với lời đề nghị của em.

“Chỉ sex thôi, không tình cảm gì cả.” Em nói, thản nhiên lấy chiếc sweater yêu thích của Yunho mặc vào, không ngoái nhìn cậu trai lớn hơn lấy một lần. “Mỗi năm một lần, ta sẽ gặp nhau tại Moscow này đúng vào tuần kỉ niệm ngày hai đứa gặp nhau.” 

Trước khi Yunho kịp thắc mắc, San tiếp tục: “Tôi bận lắm. không như anh, tôi là kẻ ngoài vòng pháp luật, công việc của tôi đòi hỏi phải di chuyển liên tục, anh phải biết rõ điều đó chứ nhỉ? Anh cũng từng như tôi mà, Yunho-ssi?” Em nhếch miệng cười, quay lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt Yunho, một nụ cười lạnh băng mà cậu trai lớn hơn sẽ không bao giờ có thể quen được. “Còn về tại sao lại cụ thể là thời gian đó,” San đi về phía cửa hướng ra phòng khách, “tôi thích như vậy đó, được không?” Đó là một câu hỏi tu từ. Những gì San thích, em sẽ có được nó. Yunho đã được biết về tính gan lì, kiên định của San từ lần đầu tiên cậu gặp em, và thú thật, đó là một trong những điều khiến cậu yêu em nhiều như vậy. 

“Nó không cắn đâu, đừng nhìn nữa.” Một giọng nói thân quen vang lên làm Yunho thoát khỏi mớ suy nghĩ lộn xộn trong đầu mình. Cậu trai tóc nâu chậm rãi ngước mặt lên và nhìn thật kĩ người yêu (cũ) của mình. San vẫn luôn đẹp đến nghẹt thở. Em luôn biết cách làm người khác ngất ngây với sự quyến rũ đó, gây ấn tượng mạnh mẽ mỗi nơi em đặt chân đến. Em như một đóa hoa hồng đích thực, xinh đẹp và có thể dễ dàng gây sát thương bằng những chiếc gai nhọn của mình.

“Cái gì đây?” Yunho hỏi khi San ngồi xuống chiếc ghế cạnh bên cậu.

San nhấp môi ly martini còn nguyên của Yunho một cách tự nhiên, “Trông nó giống cái gì? Mở ra đi.” Cậu trai trẻ hơn khì cười.

Yunho ngoan ngoãn làm theo lời San. Cậu khựng lại khi thấy thứ bên trong chiếc hộp. Phải, nó là một chiếc nhẫn, không nằm ngoài dự đoán, nhưng Yunho gần như nín thở khi nhìn thấy nó. Lý do rất đơn giản: đây là nhẫn của hôn thê cậu, trước khi cô ta bỏ Yunho để đi theo một thằng nhà giàu nào đấy, không một lời từ biệt và không đủ tử tế để trả lại chiếc nhẫn. 

San cẩn thận quan sát tỉ mỉ từng phản ứng của Yunho, thích thú khi thấy vẻ mặt bối rối của người lớn hơn. “Cô hôn thê của anh cũng thú vị thật, đá anh ngay trước thềm đám cưới hai tháng rồi chạy đi luôn cùng chiếc nhẫn và hàng tá đồ hiệu khác mà anh mua cho cô ta,” San cười mỉa mai, “nghe bảo bây giờ cô ta đã là vợ của người thừa kế một tập đoàn lớn nào đó.” Yunho vẫn im lặng, tay còn lại nắm chặt, móng tay bấu vào da thịt đến mức ngỡ như sắp rỉ máu.

Yunho muốn nói gì đó, bất cứ điều gì để có thể khiến em ngừng cười đắc thắng như thế. Nhưng sự thật là em vẫn luôn thắng, kể cả những khi em sai, Yunho vẫn sẽ luôn để em thắng. “Này, đừng làm mặt nghiêm trọng thế chứ,” San vẫn tiếp tục cười khẩy, “tôi thề tôi không có đột nhập vào nhà người ta để lấy lại thứ này đâu-” _Cạch_. Yunho đóng chiếc hộp nhung đỏ lại một cách dứt khoát và thả nó vào túi áo khoác. Cậu không muốn nghĩ về nó lúc này, không phải bây giờ, khi em đang ngay trong vòng tay cậu. Cậu có cả đời để hối hận, nhưng ngay giây phút này, Yunho chỉ muốn em. Cậu nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt như chứa cả dải ngân hà của San, giật lấy ly martini trên tay của em và uống hết trong một lần. San có phần ngạc nhiên nhưng nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ điềm tĩnh vốn có của mình. 

“Em biết rằng đôi môi của em sẽ hữu dụng hơn khi làm những việc khác mà đúng chứ?” Giọng Yunho đột nhiên trầm đi một tông, và San không có gì muốn phàn nàn về điều đó. _Em luôn biết cách chọc tức Yunho_. 

Vừa dứt lời, cậu trai lớn hơn đã lao tới chiếm lấy khuôn miệng của San, không để cho em có bất cứ cơ hội nói thêm lời nào. Một nụ hôn không hề nhẹ nhàng, mang đầy sự giận dữ và tính chiếm lĩnh, và thú thực, San rất thích mỗi khi Yunho trở nên như thế này. Không cần sự cho phép, lưỡi của Yunho thỏa sức khám phá từng ngóc ngách mà cậu đã quá quen thuộc trong miệng của San. Hương lavender hòa cùng hoa nhài quen thuộc nhanh chóng quấn lấy và lấp đầy buồng phổi của Yunho, môi em vẫn mềm và có vị cherry như thanh lipbalm mà em thường sử dụng. Trời ạ, cậu nhớ em đến điên cuồng, chẳng một thứ cồn hảo hạng nào có thể đủ khiến cậu say bằng em. Như một thói quen, tay cậu tự tìm đến và đan vào những lọn tóc đỏ đen của em, giữ chặt em như sợ lại vuột mất em lần nữa. Cậu hôn em sâu hơn, ngấu nghiến đôi môi của em đến khi cả hai không thể chịu được nữa và phải tách nhau ra để thở. San như đang từng bước bóc tách các lớp vỏ quần áo của cậu chỉ bằng ánh mắt đó, ngoài trời Moscow đang lạnh nhưng trong lòng Yunho đang bừng cháy. Dù đã làm chuyện này không biết bao nhiêu lần, nhưng mỗi giây phút ở bên San đều như lần đầu tiên đối với cậu trai lớn hơn. Yunho say em quá nhiều, đầu óc cậu đang choáng váng. San liếm môi, và cứ như có luồng điện qua người, Yunho kéo tay em đi về hướng lối ra, không quên để lại tiền boa trên quầy. 

  
  
  
  
  


San đã có một ngày khá vất vả, em luôn cố gắng hoàn thành nốt công việc trước khi gặp Yunho. Khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi bên cậu trai lớn hơn vô cùng quý báu, San không cho phép bất kỳ điều gì liên quan đến công việc xen ngang. Ngay lúc này đây, nằm gọn trong vòng tay chắc chắn của Yunho, lắng nghe từng nhịp thở, từng nhịp tim đều đặn trong lồng ngực của cậu ấy, em cảm thấy rất bình yên, cứ như được trở về nhà. Bởi vì đó từng là sự thật, Yunho ở đâu thì đó là nhà của San, đã luôn là như vậy từ lúc hai đứa gặp nhau. Seonghwa vẫn thường hay nói với San rằng anh chưa từng thấy một cặp bài trùng nào như San và Yunho, hai đứa hoàn thiện nhau về mọi mặt, và tự bản thân San cũng thấy điều đó đúng. 

Cậu trai tóc đỏ ngước lên nhìn gương mặt đang ngủ say của người yêu (cũ), cậu ấy trông vẫn đáng yêu như thế, cặp má phính năm trước nay đã mất đi phần nào, công việc ở sở cảnh sát hẳn là khó khăn lắm. San rướn người và khẽ đặt lên môi Yunho một nụ hôn nhẹ, rồi em cố thoát khỏi vòng tay của người kia mà không làm cậu thức giấc. Đặt đôi chân xuống sàn nhà lạnh cóng, San nhanh chóng tìm thấy đôi dép và chiếc sweater của Yunho rồi mặc vào, phần cuối của chiếc áo dài quá nửa đùi của em. San nhớ về lần đầu em mặc áo của Yunho, lúc đấy người kia bận nhiệm vụ cá nhân nên đã không về nhà cả tuần liền, còn em thì quá nhớ cậu ấy nên đã trộm lấy một chiếc áo trong tủ của Yunho mà mặc, cảm tưởng như Yunho đang ôm em thật chặt vậy. Yunho lần đầu nhìn thấy em mặc áo của mình đã không kiềm được mà thốt lên “Dễ thương”, và dù cho cả hai đã ở bên nhau lâu rồi nhưng những lời khen từ Yunho vẫn sẽ luôn làm tim em đập liên hồi không yên trong lồng ngực.

Vươn vai một cái, San bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ, nhặt những mảnh quần áo vương vãi dưới đất và cẩn thận treo chúng lên. Tay em dừng lại ở chiếc khăn choàng màu tím của người kia, năm nào đến đây cậu ta cũng choàng chiếc khăn này. San nhặt chiếc khăn lên và cảm nhận thứ vải đã sờn trong tay, đó là một trong những món quà đầu tiên mà em đã tặng cho cậu, tự tay em đã đan nó. Quả là một lời nói dối tệ hại, ngay cả hai người chia tay không mấy vui vẻ, San vẫn chưa bao giờ ngừng yêu Yunho; và thật lòng mà nói, ngày nhận được tin Yunho bị hôn thê đá, em đã rất vui. San tự cười vào sự ngây thơ của bản thân, từ nhỏ em đã được huấn luyện kỹ càng, vì thế San vẫn luôn tự tin rằng bản thân chẳng có lấy một yếu điểm, đó là cho đến khi em gặp Yunho. 

San cẩn thận móc chiếc khăn lên cùng những thứ khác, không ngờ rằng ngay cả sau khi chia tay nhiều năm như vậy mà Yunho vẫn còn giữ nó, khác hẳn với em, trong một chốc nóng giận đã đốt sạch những thứ liên quan đến cậu ta, để rồi khi đầu óc tỉnh táo em lại hối hận. San với tay lấy trong túi áo khoác dài Yunho vừa mặc lúc nãy ra chiếc hộp đựng nhẫn kia. Em cười khẩy thứ đang cầm trong tay rồi vơ bừa lấy một cái áo choàng tắm khoác vào người. 

Thứ ánh sáng duy nhất còn sót lại trong căn phòng 1023 lúc này là đốm lửa tàn phát ra từ lò sưởi phòng khách. San lê đôi dép đến căn bếp, dừng lại trước cửa tủ lạnh để thắt lại dây áo, suy nghĩ rằng nên gọi phục vụ phòng đem lên một chai vang đỏ hay uống đại mấy lon bia trong tủ lạnh. Em quyết định sẽ làm vài lon vì gọi phục vụ sẽ tốn quá nhiều sức lực và San thật sự không muốn đánh động Yunho thức dậy vào cái giờ trời đánh này. 

San thắp lại lò sưởi rồi thả lỏng mình vào chiếc ghế tựa, nhấp vài ngụm bia và nhắm mắt lại nghe tiếng lửa tí tách bên cạnh. Mỗi năm em chỉ tự cho phép bản thân dịp này để nghỉ ngơi, không lo lắng gì về hiểm nguy nghề nghiệp. Một hồi lâu sau, San lại lấy chiếc hộp nhung đỏ kia ra mân mê trên tay. Đáng tiếc! Quả thực quá đáng tiếc! Cậu trai tóc đỏ mở hộp lấy chiếc nhẫn bên trong ra soi xét thật kỹ. Lẽ ra em phải là người được đeo nó đầu tiên, không phải cô ta. Em là người đã thiết kế chúng, cặp nhẫn cưới đó. San đã nghĩ về việc đó từ rất lâu rồi, rằng em muốn muốn nghỉ hưu sớm khỏi công việc nguy hiểm này rồi tạo dựng một tổ ấm như bao người thường với người em yêu, là Jeong Yunho. Cậu trai lớn tuổi hơn đã vô cùng phấn khích khi nghe em nói về kế hoạch đó, và cậu đã luôn cất giữ bản phác thảo cặp nhẫn trong ví của mình, chờ đến một ngày mọi công việc được dàn xếp xong xuôi rồi cậu sẽ cưới San.

Nhưng đời không bao giờ cho ta thứ mà ta mong muốn, em đâu có ngờ được lần cãi vã đó sẽ chấm dứt tất cả. Là lỗi của em, là San đã đẩy Yunho đi, vì em đã quen được cậu ấy nuông chiều quá độ, cái tính ngang bướng của em mãi không bao giờ sửa được. Lẽ ra em nên biết điều hơn, tuần đó Yunho đã rất bận, nhưng em thì dỗi cậu ấy vì một chuyện cỏn con và từ đấy dẫn đến cãi vã to. San vẫn chưa bao giờ ngừng đổ lỗi cho bản thân về việc đó, cũng là một phần lý do vì sao em không dám xin quay lại với Yunho, em xấu hổ với bản thân và với cả cậu ấy nữa.

San lại một lần nữa phì cười sự ngây thơ của bản thân. Là một người trong Tổ chức từ bé, em chỉ luôn biết đến nhiệm vụ, những mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn này thật sự phức tạp quá. San xoay xoay món trang sức trên tay, dùng ánh lửa yếu ớt mà nhìn thật kỹ chiếc nhẫn. Cô ta thật chẳng biết trân trọng những điều tốt đẹp gì cả. San đã tình cờ nhìn thấy chiếc nhẫn trong một tiệm trang sức trong lúc làm nhiệm vụ, cô hôn thê đó đã bán nó đi. Cô ả đó thật không có liêm sỉ. 

San nhanh chóng xử lý hết số bia còn lại. Tửu lượng của em vốn rất tốt nên bao nhiêu đó chẳng nhằm nhò gì, dù có hơi lâng lâng nhưng em vẫn tỉnh và biết mình đang làm gì. Lửa trong lò cũng đang dần tắt, San tự hỏi không biết nên trở lại giường hay xuống sảnh kiếm đồ ăn khuya. “Quay lại giường đi San,” Giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên, có điều trầm hơn một tông và có phần khàn hơn, “Ngoài này lạnh lắm.” Yunho nói thêm, khoanh tay tựa người vào tường quan sát em từ trong bóng tối. Ánh mắt cậu lia đến thứ San đang cầm trên tay, cậu thở dài rồi chậm rãi tiến đến chỗ em đang ngồi. 

“Em tìm thấy nó trong một cửa hàng trang sức nọ,” San nhìn thứ đồ đang lấp lánh trong tay, “nó được bày ra ngay cửa trước.” Rồi em ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Yunho, “Cô ta chẳng trân trọng chiếc nhẫn này, chẳng trân trọng anh và cảm xúc của anh một tí nào cả.” Giọng của San lúc này có phần hơi run rẩy, và em đổ lỗi cho mớ cồn em đã uống trước đó. Yunho chỉ im lặng, em không đọc được biểu cảm của cậu. “Đáng lý ra em phải là chủ nhân của chiếc nhẫn này chứ,” San tiếp tục, có cái gì trong em bắt đầu vỡ toang, “chỉ có em mới là người dành cho anh, chúng ta lẽ ra đã phải kết hôn và sống như những người bình thường.” San dùng tay còn lại nắm chặt lấy áo của Yunho và đấm vào người cậu liên hồi rồi áp mặt vào người cậu trai lớn hơn. Được rồi, có lẽ em hơi say thật. Yunho vẫn im lặng, và phải mất một lúc San mới nhận ra rằng bản thân đang khóc. Em thật sự rất nhớ Jeong Yunho của em.

“Ừ, chỉ có em mới là người dành cho anh mà thôi San à.” Yunho cẩn thận đan tay vào mái tóc rối của San, vuốt ve em đầy yêu thương. “Hửm?” San ngước đôi mắt ậng nước của mình lên nhìn Yunho. Cậu trai lớn hơn dùng ngón cái khẽ lau đi hai hàng nước mắt của San, “Như em nói,” cậu lấy chiếc nhẫn từ tay kia của San rồi đeo nó vào ngón áp út của em, “chúng ta lẽ ra nên kết hôn và sống hạnh phúc với nhau.” Yunho nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc rồi đặt lên trán em một nụ hôn dịu dàng. “Ngoan, đừng khóc nữa. Rời Tổ chức đi rồi về Seoul sống với anh, nhé?” 

San im lặng, tận hưởng những yêu thương người kia dành cho mình. Tạm thời em chưa muốn nghĩ đến lời đề nghị đó, sẽ đến một lúc nào đó thôi. San thả lỏng người, không khóc nữa mà chỉ nấc nhẹ. “Đưa em về giường đi Yunho.” San làm động tác đưa tay ra như một đứa trẻ đòi bế, Yunho chỉ biết cười trước cử chỉ đó. Cậu làm theo yêu cầu của em mà không nói thêm một lời nào. San nhanh chóng vùi mặt vào hõm cổ của Yunho, cắn nhẹ ở đó vài cái rồi hôn lên những vết cắn. _Tạm thời cứ như thế này đã_ , San nghĩ, và mi mắt em trĩu nặng dần.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc và comment!  
> Ban đầu mình định sẽ viết một phần nhỏ nhỏ tiếp theo để có một cái kết viên mãn nhưng mà tạm thời là oneshot đi hehe!


End file.
